


Tintin hair

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger is having some hair troubles and it's all Sam's fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tintin hair

**Author's Note:**

> Random silly ficlet that was inspired by Digger's hair in their last concert.

  
Digger glared at himself in the mirror. For the past twenty minutes he had been trying to fix his hair but it was just not cooperating. At all. And it was all Sam’s fault. His hair had been perfect, PERFECT, after he’d fixed it in the morning. But then Sam had insisted on a quickie two hours before the concert. It was Sam who had done all the seducing and it was Sam who had dragged him to some empty storage room and it was Sam who had pushed him to his knees and asked him to suck him.

Okay maybe it was all Digger but it was Sam who had tangled his fingers in Digger’s hair and completely messed it up.

And now he was stuck with a horrible hair fifteen minutes before he was supposed to go on stage.

“Saaa-aaaaam! Sam get your ass over here right now or you’re sleeping in your own room tonight!” He yelled as he threw his comb in the sink in frustration.

“What, why, what’s wrong babe?” Sam poked his head through the bathroom door.

“My hair! You ruined it and I can’t fix it and it’s all your fault!” Digger crossed his arms over his chest and pouted angrily, his lower lip sticking out and his brows furrowed and if he didn’t have a murderous glint in his eyes Sam would have laughed.

But he knew his boyfriend well enough and he valued his life so he stepped in the room with his hands held up. “I’m sorry Rü…I’m sorry I shouldn’t have touched it. But I can fix it for you baby, will you let me?” He spoke slowly and apologetically.

“Well you better! If you don’t, no blowjobs ever again.” Digger muttered angrily, glaring at Sam a while longer before he grabbed a stool and placed it in front of the mirror before sitting heavily on it, crossing his arms again.

Sam had to bite his cheek to keep himself from even smiling. He took a deep breath before stepping behind his sulking boyfriend and set to fix the damage he had done the best he could.

“Rü-Rü can I try something different? There’s too much hairspray in your hair but I think I can make it work.” Sam asked after a moment, grimacing when he saw Digger glaring at him through the mirror.

“Just make it work.” Digger grunted and looked away, childishly kicking the wall under the sink and playing with his shoes while Sam did his best to fix his hair.

“There, done!” Sam said cheerily when he finished, smiling brightly at Digger over the mirror before he leaned to press a quick kiss on his cheek. Digger just stared at himself for a moment, turning his head and inspecting very closely what Sam had done to his hair.

“I look like Tintin.”

Sam wanted to facepalm so badly but he knew if he so much sighed he’d have Digger’s full wrath for the rest of the night and he really would rather not sleep alone.

“You look gorgeous baby…” He said carefully, placing his hands on Digger’s shoulders and massaging them gently. “If I’d had more time I would have made it like you prefer it but you really do look good Rü. Trust me?”

“You say I look gorgeous in the mornings after we’ve fucked the whole night.” Digger pointed out poutily and this time Sam really couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well it’s true, you are ridiculously gorgeous then…” He murmured and leaned to nibble at Digger’s neck. “But we really need to get going babe. I promise, I’ll make this up to you later.” Sam pressed a few more kisses on Digger’s neck before he straightened back up and held out his hand for Digger.

Digger pouted a while longer but then took Sam’s hand, intertwining their fingers and leaning up to claim a quick kiss from Sam’s lips.

“There, you made it up.” He grinned cheekily, bad mood completely forgotten. “Let’s get going then before Basti comes looking for us.”

Sam smiled amused as he let Digger drag him from the bathroom and through the corridors to the back of the stage where everyone were already waiting. They got some suspicious looks but both of them just smiled innocently, Digger explaining he’d had some hair trouble. The others didn’t look quite convinced but they didn’t have time to question the two when the lights went out and it was show time.


End file.
